


Wells (earth 2)

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Feels, Earth-2, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Humor, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: "Harry" usually comes off as, well a bit of a grump. But with the right person, he might find a softer side to himself. A softer side, he thought was lost long ago.





	1. The File

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen the show, I made this a year ago (maybe more). I based my information, from youtube, a source, and gut feeling.  
> SO I do apologize, if anything seems wrong to you.  
> I do not own the characters from the show, I am not using specific story lines. I just made things up. So if some character's motives seem different, that was my idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway.

"Come on Winnie, I need to make a stop." Autumn says, as she hurries through Star Labs.

 

"Hey!" Cisco greets.

 

"I know, I shouldn't have her in here. But I just need to-" Autumn pauses, when she realizes Cisco's only focused on Winnie. "Winnie you stay with Cisco, I'll be right back." Autumn shakes her head with a smile.

 

\----

Autumn jogs into the next room, and she grabs a file she forgot for Joe West.

 

"I thought you were off?" Autumn hears, as she turns around.

 

"Caitlin, hi... Yeah I just forgot something." Autumn shrugs, tucking the file under her arm.

 

"What-?"

 

Caitlin is cut off by Winnie's growling.

 

\----

Autumn completely ignores Caitlin’s stare, as she runs back to Winnie and Cisco.


	2. And you are?

"What happened to-?" Autumn starts to ask, she’s ready to snap someone's neck.

 

"She started growling at Barry!" Cisco says alarmed.

 

"Winnie, its fine." Autumn says, holding her hand up hip high.

 

Winnie keeps her eyes on Barry, as she sits beside Autumn.

 

"I thought dogs-?"

 

"She's fine, who are you?" Autumn snaps at the skinny boy.

 

"I'm Barry, Barry Allen..." He stutters.

 

"Well Barry. Any reason my soldier, doesn't like you?" Autumn asks as she touches Winnie's ear.

 

"I-I-I... I just walked in..." Barry says confused.

 

"Don't sneak up on her, especially if you're a stranger. You'll lose an arm next time." Autumn warns.

 

"From-from her?" Barry asks, pointing to Winnie.

 

"Yes, I'll just-"

 

"She'll snap your neck Mr. Allen." A new voice says, with a hint of boredom.

 

"Have we met?" Autumn asks, as she turns to face the voice.

 

"I'm Dr. Harrison-"


	3. Call me-

"Wells, I recognize you. Except, you're not from here. That I know too..." Autumn says with a smirk.

 

"Ramon-"

 

"Oh he didn't tell me! Winnie and I just know." Autumn shrugs.

 

"She's a meta too." Cisco mumbles.

 

"But you don't-"

 

"No, I work with your dad Allen. At the prison, sweet guy." Autumn taunts.

 

"Cisco-" Barry starts to panic.

 

"Barry, its fine. This is what she does, she's on our side." Cisco says, putting his hands up.

 

"Look, Flash..." Autumn starts to chuckle, from Barry's reaction. "I know about that too. You really should keep it a secret." Autumn smirks.

 

"Why aren't you working with us?" Wells asks.

 

"Someone needs to protect his dad." Autumn says, pointing to Barry.

 

"I didn't catch your name..." Wells says, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

"Just call me Fishy." Autumn says, extending her hand.


	4. Silly puppy

"Have you considered, working with us?" Wells asks, as he tries to shake her hand.

 

"I-"

 

Winnie decides to jump up, grabbing Autumn by the wrist, and pulling her down.

 

The sudden action makes Autumn stumble forward, right into Dr. Wells.

 

\----

"Winnie!" Autumn says confused, as Wells helps her stand again.

 

"Are you okay?" Cisco asks.

 

"Yeah, she's done that before." Autumn says, looking at her wrist.

 

"Why did she do it?" Cisco asks.

 

"You know what, I'm late... It was nice meeting you Dr." Autumn nods to him.

 

Autumn looks down at Winnie, and she gestures to the door.

 

\----

As Autumn starts to leave Winnie follows next to her.

 

"Where-? Oh..." Barry steps back, as Winnie gives him a passing growl.

 

"Winnie..." Autumn teases with a giggle.


	5. I'm not working

After Autumn and Winnie leave Star Labs. They jog to Joe West's house.

 

\----

Autumn slips the file under Joe's door. Then she makes her last stop.

 

\----

"Hey, I thought you were taking off today." Autumn boss laughs, when he sees her enter the jail.

 

"Well, I'm not here to work." Autumn shrugs.

 

"He already has a visitor. But I'll let you go down anyway." her boss nods.

 

"His son?" Autumn asks.

 

"Actually someone looking for you." her boss smirks.

 

"Thanks Mike." Autumn smiles, as she and Winnie head downstairs.

 

\----

"Hey!" A guard smiles at Autumn.

 

"I know, but I'm technically not here to work." Autumn says, putting her hands up.

 

"We'll send him down, after your guest leaves." The guard nods.

 

"Thank you." Autumn says, entering the private cell.


	6. Not You

This private holding cell, was only used for specific conversations.

 

Although... Some guards are known to us it, for other purposes.

 

\----

The door buzzes as it opens, Winnie walks in before Autumn.

 

As Autumn follows behind Winnie, and the door closes on them.

 

\----

Autumn quickly picks up on Winnie's growling.

 

"Oh god, not you... Guard!" Autumn says disgusted, turning around to pound on the door.

 

"I'm just here to talk." General Eiling smiles.

 

A table with two chairs, in the middle of the room. Is the only thing that, separated them.

 

"Guard!" Autumn yells louder.

 

"He's on break. So we have plenty of time, to chat." Eiling chuckles.

 

"You knew when shift change was." Autumn growls.

 

"Well, you're hard to find... When you use a fake name." Eiling says, with a disapproving head shake.

 

"That's why I used it." Autumn crosses her arms.

 

"You know, you'd be useful to me." Eiling says as he sits down.

 

"You want to experiment on me!" Autumn argues.

 

"You have unique abilities, the army needs." Eiling shrugs.

 

"I was made this way, because of Harrison Wells! This wasn't my choice, but I am choosing..."

 

"To refuse me, any right that I need. Yeah, yeah we've been through that already." Eiling says annoyed.

 

"Then get it through your skull! You're not touching me!" Autumn glares at him.

 

"You either allow it, or I'll force you!" Eiling threatens.

 

"Try me!" Autumn says, as she stands her ground.


	7. Leave

Eiling gets up from the table to attack Autumn. But he's interrupted, when the door across the room opens.

 

\----

"Willow, Henry Allen is ready." The guard pokes his head in.

 

Eiling has no choice but to leave.

 

Autumn grabs Winnie, as she moves away from him.

 

"You're mine, until the moment you stop breathing." Eiling whispers.

 

Autumn ignores him as the guard brings in Henry.

 

\----

"Wow, the tension is thick." Henry comments.

 

"How are you today?" Autumn asks, disregarding the comment.

 

"How's my son?" Henry asks.

 

"He's surprised to know, someone's watching out for you." Autumn nods.

 

"Well, you can thank my little birdie for me." Henry smiles.

 

"Your son works with, some good people. They'll keep his head on straight." Autumn adds.

 

"Good. Barry needs stability." Henry sighs.

 

"Have the threats stopped?" Autumn asks.

 

Henry's sighs again, looking to change the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Winnie and Autumn decide to walk through the woods. So Winnie can potty, before they walk home.

 

Winnie runs towards some trees, as Autumn waits.

 

Autumn was mentally beating herself up. Over Henry not telling her, who was harassing him now.

 

\----

Winnie suddenly pushes Autumn aside with her body. Startling Autumn out of her own head.

 

"Win-" Autumn starts to ask, as she looks for her.

 

Someone in an army uniform, was struggling to get Winnie off his arm.

The man was holding a rock in his hand. He lifts his free arm, holding the rock.

"HEY!" Autumn shouts, as she runs at him.

 

Autumn jumps on his back, knocking him down.

 

The man was bigger and stronger than Autumn. But Winnie holding his arm, and Autumn’s surprise attack. Is enough to take him down.

 

Autumn struggles to get the rock out of his hand. As Winnie tightens her jaws on his arm.

 

\----

Winnie let's out a yelp, putting fear into Autumn’s heart.

 

Autumn forgets all rationality, as she sits on the soldier's back.

 

Autumn forces herself to weigh more, and she grabs his head.

 

Autumn stares at the back of his head, as his head turns sideways, and his body goes limp.

 

\----

Winnie's nose pushes Autumn’s face as she finally blinks.

 

"Are you okay?" Autumn asks, as she holds Winnie's face.

 

Winnie wags her tail and licks Autumn’s face.

 

"Did he hurt you?" Autumn asks, as she tries to look her over.

 

\----

A sharp pain in Autumn’s shoulder makes her cry out.


	9. Fight me

Autumn spins around, as she pushes Winnie behind her.

 

Another soldier runs at them, gun in his hand.

 

____

"Don't move! I have orders to take you in!" He barks at Autumn, gun pointed at her head.

 

Autumn holds up her hands, as she looks for a weakness.

 

"Up! Now!" He yells.

 

Autumn slowly stands, and Winnie growls behind her.

 

"Shut that mutt up!" He yells.

 

"Hush Winter." Autumn says calmly.

 

Winnie holds her ground, and stops growling.

 

____

"The general won't need the mutt." He shrugs, aiming his gun at Winnie.

 

"Don't touch her!" Autumn screams as she tackles him.

 

The gun goes off as Autumn hits him.

 

The soldier’s back hits the ground, and the gun flies out of his hand.

 

____

"I'm not going to be your guinea pig!" Autumn yells, as she starts punching him.

 

The soldier tries blocking her fists, with little success. He does manage, a mean right hook to Autumn’s face.

 

The blow knocks Autumn off of him, and he scrambles for the gun.

 

____

Autumn quickly gets up. Adrenaline blocking, the throbbing pain in her head and eye.

 

____

The solider army crawls to the gun, and Autumn jumps on his back.

 

Screaming, Autumn grabs the soldier's head. She smashes his head, into the ground. Until he too goes limp underneath her.


	10. You're okay

Autumn sits on top of the soldier's body. She tries to calm herself down.

 

Autumn was looking to make sense of what happened.

 

\----

"Winnie!" Autumn gasps.

 

\----

Before Autumn can turn around to look for her. Winnie's head rests her my shoulder.

 

\----

"Winnie!" Autumn sighs, tears rolling down her face.

 

Autumn looks Winnie over, and she's free of any harm.

 

"Thank God..." Autumn cries.

 

\----

Winnie helps Autumn up, and walks her to a safe place.


	11. Help

The pain in Autumn’s head couldn't be ignored any longer, as she stumbled into Star Labs.

 

\----

"Cisco!" Autumn yells, with instant regret as she holds her head.

 

The pain seemed to punch Autumn right in the eye, her stomach turned, and her eyes watered.

 

\----

"Autumn! What happened?" Cisco asks alarmed.

 

"Don't tell!" Autumn whines.

 

"How'd you get here?" Cisco asks.

 

Autumn imagined that she looked dirty, bloodied, and disoriented.

 

"I walled her..." Autumn slurs.

 

"Hold on!" Cisco panics, as he runs down the hall.

 

\----

Autumn sits on the floor, holding her head, and Winnie puts her head in Autumn’s lap.

 

The pain over powers Autumn, as she starts to feel exhausted.

 

\----

Autumn closes her eyes, and the world quiets down.


	12. How did you get away?

A cold nose startles Autumn awake, and a hand grabs her arm.

 

"It's only Winter." The voice says.

 

"Oh..." Autumn sighs embarrassed.

 

The person let's Autumn’s arm go, and Winnie jumps onto the cot with her.

 

Autumn smiles weakly as she pets Winnie's head.

 

\----

Autumn looks up to see Wells looking over her chart.

 

"You fractured your right eye socket. But you're healing quickly. Cisco gave you something for the pain." Wells says, as he looks down at Autumn.

 

Autumn nods slowly, she felt like going back to sleep.

 

"What powers do you have exactly?" Wells asks, curiosity present in his voice.

 

"Why, so you can experiment on me too?" Autumn asks, as she tries to get up.

 

Winnie's head and paws are resting on Autumn’s side, not allowing her to get up.

 

\----

"Excuse me?" Wells asks, his body language starts to change.

 

"General Eiling, wants to experiment on me." Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

"For what reason?" Wells asks.

 

"He thinks, I can make his soldiers stronger." Autumn shrugs.

 

"By taking your power?" Wells asks.

 

"Mhm." Autumn hums.

 

"What does he think you have, that he needs?" Wells asks.

 

"Besides healing quickly, I don't know..." Autumn shrugs. "Well, I know I just can't describe it." she corrects herself.

 

"You killed two soldiers, which could've easily overpowered you." Wells squints.

 

"My ability is more of a defense. I can't kill someone, just to kill them. It can only be used to protect myself and others." Autumn says, as she pets Winnie's head.

 

"Is that why you have her?" Wells asks, allowing Winnie to sniff his hand.

 

"No, she's with me..." Autumn hesitates. "She's just with me.”

 

\----

"So how'd you only walk away, with a fractured eye socket?" Wells asks, as Winnie licks his fingers.

 

"I'm like a chameleon. But I don't copy other people, or metas... It's more of, I adapt to my environment." Autumn begins. "Those soldiers were stronger than me. But they attacked Winnie, instead of me. So I made myself stronger than them. I needed to overpower them, and eliminate them... Basically." Autumn explains.

 

"So you don't have the urge to kill?" Wells asks.

 

"My abilities won't allow it. It has to strictly be in defense." Autumn shakes her head.

 

"Interesting..." Wells nods.

 

"I'm not, this isn't something I wanted." Autumn shakes her head again.


	13. Awkward

Winnie gets down from the cot, and Autumn finally sits up.

 

\----

"Ah!" Autumn hisses.

 

"What?" Wells asks confused.

 

"My shoulder, the bullet is still in my skin..." Autumn says, through clenched teeth.

 

"Let me see." Wells says as he stands behind Autumn.

 

Autumn lifts the back of her shirt, and Wells examines her shoulder.

 

\----

"Hey Wells have you-" Cisco quickly turns around, once he sees Autumn. "I'm sorry... I uh... My bad..." He stutters.

 

"Cisco, its fine. He's looking at my shoulder." Autumn laughs.

 

Cisco slowly turns around, as though he doesn't believe Autumn.

 

\----

"Ramon, she has a bullet in her shoulder." Wells says annoyed.

 

"See?" Autumn laughs.

 

"I... Wasn't... Uh..." Cisco laughs nervously.

 

"What do you want?" Autumn asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

"I was looking for one of my tools." Cisco says, as he tries to remember.

 

"I'll help you once I remove the bullet." Wells says as, he grabs some surgical equipment.

 

\----

Winnie decides to follow Wells.

 

"Wait, I need a kiss first!" Autumn whines as she smiles.

 

Wells looks back at Autumn, with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Um..." Cisco snorts.

 

"Winnie!" Autumn whines again.

 

Winnie comes back and licks Autumn’s face.

 

"Thank you." Autumn giggles as Winnie leaves.

 

Wells watches Winnie leave, and then he follows her.


	14. We're adults

"That was awkward." Cisco says honestly.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"I thought you were talking to Wells! I think he thought that too..." Cisco mumbles slightly.

 

"What?" Autumn asks as she squints.

 

"Oh... Oh... Oh my god!" Autumn laughs embarrassed. "No! I meant Winnie!" Autumn blushes.

 

"Right..." Cisco teases.

 

"Ramon..." Autumn mocks Wells' tone.

 

"Alright, alright... Just don't say that again, it's creepy!" Cisco shudders.

 

Autumn laughs as Wells comes back.

 

\----

"I'm going to work on something." Cisco mumbles.

 

Autumn scrunches up her nose as Cisco leaves.

 

\----

"I'll have to cut your shoulder open. It's the only way to get the bullet." Wells explains.

 

"Okay." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I have something for the pain." Wells says, as he grabs a needle.

 

"I don't need it." Autumn shakes her head.

 

Wells lowers the needle, and he stares at Autumn.

 

"It's not a major surgery, I'll be fine." Autumn laughs slightly.

 

"Alright, take your shirt off." Wells sighs.

 

"Okay." Autumn says, removing her shirt, and then she moves her hair.

 

\----

"Do... You want something to cover up with?" Wells asks, clearing his throat.

 

"We're adults." Autumn laughs.

 

"Just take out the bullet, and we're done." Autumn shakes her head.

 

Wells nods as he walks behind Autumn.


	15. Surgery

"Try to relax." Wells says, as he rubs a sanitary wipe on Autumn’s shoulder.

 

Autumn nods as she stares at the floor.

 

Wells puts on surgical gloves, resting a gloved hand on Autumn’s shoulder. The other holds the scalpel, as he cuts into her skin.

 

Autumn bites her lip and she tries to ignore the pain.

 

\----

Wells sets the scalpel down, and picks up a clean pair of tweezers.

 

"I'm going to remove the bullet now." Wells informs Autumn.

 

"Okay..." Autumn sighs.

 

Autumn could feel the tweezers under her skin. It felt like a bug crawling around, and she wanted it out.

 

\----

"Got it." Wells says, as he drops the bullet into a metal dish.

 

"Thanks." Autumn sighs relieved.

 

"I'll put in dissolvable stitches. Just so you stop bleeding." Wells explains.

 

"That's fine." Autumn nods.

 

\----

"Cisco where is she?" Someone screams from down the hall.

 

"Shit." Autumn mutters


	16. Um, hi

"She's my-"

 

"Hi." Autumn tries to smile innocently.

 

"Fishy!" Ashley says alarmed.

 

"Onalaska-" Autumn tries to explain.

 

"We're done here." Wells says, finally looking up at Ashley.

 

\----

"Why aren't you covered up?" Ashley lectures.

 

"He was patching up my shoulder." Autumn shrugs.

 

"Put this on!" Ashley says, throwing a Star Labs sweat shirt at Autumn.

 

Autumn carefully puts on the sweat shirt, as she tries not to hurt her shoulder.

 

\----

“What the hell happened?” Ashley demands to know.

 

“Eiling sent two of his men after me. They attacked Winnie, and I had no choice but to kill them.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Who shot you?” Ashley asks.

 

“I don’t know them or their names.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Is Winnie okay?” Ashley asks. “Are you?”

 

“I’m fine, and Winnie wasn’t hurt.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Good! I can’t leave you alone anymore…” Ashley sighs.

 

“Onalaska!” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“If you’ll excuse me I have some work to do.” Wells says, as he excuses himself.


	17. It wasn't my fault

“Where’s your little leash dog?” Autumn asks, as she looks behind Ashley.

 

“Ollie is at work, he doesn’t need to know about this.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“Ashley smash!” Autumn teases.

 

“Damn right! So long as Eiling walks, or so much as lives-” Ashley begins her rant.

 

“Onalaska, I know… at least let me get inside Team Flash, before you kill Eiling.” Autumn sighs.

 

“You are not to tear them apart!” Ashley warns.

 

“I know that, and I didn’t do that in New York either!” Autumn says, annoyed as she walks out.

 

\----

“You and Ollie need to get over that!” Ashley says, as she follows Autumn.

 

“I think you mean, HE needs to get over that!” Autumn yells.

 

\----

Cisco looks up from his computer and he smiles at Autumn.


	18. Not funny!

“Hey, what are you doing?” Autumn asks, as she skips over to Cisco.

 

“Running some formulas.” Cisco snickers.

 

“Boring!” Autumn says annoyed.

 

\----

“What happened to your shirt?” Barry asks.

 

“Oh, didn’t Cisco tell you?” Autumn asks, as she plays innocent.

 

“Tell me… tell me what?” Barry asks confused.

 

“He walked in and saw me without it on. I think Wells even enjoyed it.” Autumn teases.

 

“I quickly walked out though!” Cisco defends himself.

 

“You… he… what?” Barry stutters.

 

“Are you feeling left out?” Autumn teases. “I’ll flash you right now. If it makes you feel better.” She smirks.

 

“You fucking will not!” Ashley yells.

 

“Dude, I didn’t even see much. I only say her bare shoulder and stomach.” Cisco says nervously.

 

Barry’s cheeks turn pink, as he feels trapped on what to say.

 

“I mean you can ask Wells, anything you like…” Autumn says, as she tries to suppress a laugh.

 

“Wha- what- what would I ask him?” Barry shrugs confused.

 

“What color was my bra?” Autumn smirks.

 

“Black.” Wells answers, not really caring about their conversation.

“Harry!” Caitlin snaps at him.

 

 

Autumn doubles over with laughter, because he’s right.

 

“So, what do you say Barry Allen?” Autumn asks, as she starts to lift her sweat shirt.

 

“Fishy I will kick your ass!” Ashley threatens.

 

Autumn laughs as she let’s go of her sweat shirt, and she walks over by Wells.

 

“That’s a new side of her.” Cisco mumbles.

 

Ashley rolls her eyes as she watches Autumn.

 

\----

“Who are you?” Barry asks.

 

“I’m Ashley, I work with Oliver Queen, and I’m her best friend.” Ashley introduces herself.

 

“Are you a meta?” Barry asks.


	19. What about the other me?

“So Wells…” Autumn says, as she sits on the corner of the desk he was working at.

 

Wells lifts an eyebrow, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

 

“Tell me about earth 2 me.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Is she annoying?” Autumn asks.

 

Wells chuckles as he shakes his head.

 

“Come on, what’s she like?” Autumn asks.

 

“She really likes the color pink.” Wells says, as he stops what he’s doing.

 

“Oh god… how bad?” Autumn asks as she cringes.

 

“She wears a different shade every day. Usually in the form of a summer dress, or a formal skirt.” Wells nods, he smiles at Autumn’s obvious disgust.

 

“Oh god…” Autumn mumbles.

 

“She sticks her nose up, at people like Cisco. She won’t even say hello to him.” Wells continues.

 

“What?” Autumn asks heartbroken.

 

“She’s pretty stuck up.” Wells shrugs.

 

“Wow…” Autumn says confused.

 

“You and Ashley, you aren’t friends. You hate each other, and you rarely speak. Ashley’s married to Oliver Queen, and they own half of Star City.” Wells frowns, from how hurt Autumn looks after hearing that.

 

“I hate her?” Autumn asks, as her heart breaks.

 

“Sadly…” Wells nods.

 

“The company you own, works with Queen. But you send someone else below you, to deal with Ashley and Oliver.” Wells explains.

 

“Damn… I’ll never say I hate being poor, humble, and having Ashley as my friend …” Autumn says, as she starts to space out.

 

\----

“The worst part…” Wells whispers.

 

“It gets worse?” Autumn asks amazed.

 

“The other you, has the hots for Barry.” Wells leans in.

 

“EW!” Autumn screams, as she stares at earth 1 Barry.

 

“What?” Barry asks confused.

 

“EW!” Autumn screams again.


	20. I hate alternate me

“What did you tell her?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“She asked about her alternate self.” Wells shrugs.

 

“Yeah, you’re less angry obviously. Expect we hate each other.” Autumn says, as she tries to get over the horror of her alternate self.

 

“We hate each other?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah, apparently I wear, bright colors and tight clothes.” Autumn nods.

 

“I never said tight!” Wells corrects Autumn.

 

“NO, alternate me wears sundresses and skirts!” Autumn gags.

 

Ashley’s eye starts to twitch, as she imagines her alternate self.

 

\----

“I’m so sorry…” Autumn says, as she looks at Cisco.

 

“What?” Cisco asks confused.

 

“For my alternate me, to alternate you… I’m so sorry.” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

\----

Wells picks up what he’s working on, and he ignores Autumn again.

 

“You weren’t serious, about the Allen thing. Were you?” Autumn asks, as she leans close to Wells.

 

“Afraid I am.” Wells says, as he keeps working.

 

“That’s so… wrong!” Autumn squeaks.


	21. If you want to trade

“If you ever feel like, changing universes. I’d be happy to help.” Wells smirks.

 

“Wouldn’t that screw with time?” Autumn asks, as she cringes.

 

Wells stops what he’s doing, and he looks Autumn dead in the eye.

 

Autumn sits back, slightly alarmed by his change in domineer.

 

“I like this version of you, a lot more than the one I know back home.” Wells says honestly.

 

“You’ve only known me a few hours.” Autumn says confused.

 

“You knew who I was the minute we met, you’re willing to protect the ones you love, and you’re not obnoxious.” Wells explains.

 

“So we are OBVIOUSLY different.” Autumn says with wide eyes. “Alternate me, I mean!”

 

“When I see alternate you, I want to shoot her.” Wells shrugs.

 

“Damn!” Autumn laughs.

 

“And I thought people here, wanted to do that to me!” Autumn slaps her thigh, as she laughs.

 

“I’d risk the timeline, just to trade her for you.” Wells shrugs as he goes back to work.

 

“I don’t blame you! I feel horrible for things she’s done, and keeps doing!” Autumn growls.

 

“I’d let you bring your Ashley too.” Wells adds with a smirk.


	22. Can we go?

"Can we visit earth 2?" Autumn asks curiously.

 

"I wouldn't advise it." Wells shakes his head.

 

"Cisco can open a portal, and Barry can run us in. It'll be a short and fast trip." Autumn shrugs.

 

Wells opens his mouth, and Autumn knows he's going to refuse.

 

"Please!" Autumn begs. "Please...!"

 

"Dress so that your alternate self, doesn't recognize you." Wells advises.

 

"Thank you!" Autumn hugs Wells.

 

\----

"Sorry, sorry..." Autumn says, as she quickly pulls away.

 

"Harry you can't take her to-"

 

"I'm aware Dr. Snow. But I'm sure we can work around it." Wells rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm going with!" Ashley argues.

 

"Me too! You can't use me and leave me." Cisco pouts.

 

"Aw, I'd never do that to you." Autumn giggles, as she hugs Cisco.

 

"What's going on?" Barry asks confused.

 

"You're taking us to earth 2." Autumn laughs.

 

"Since I'm sure, we'll run into our doppelgangers. We'll need a disguise." Ashley crosses her arms.

 

"That'll be easy." Autumn shrugs.

 

"If you figure it out by tonight. I'm sure there's an opening." Wells suggests.

 

"I'll be back." Ashley sighs, as she walks out of the room.

 

\----

"This seems fishy..." Barry says honestly.

 

"I'm offended by that!" Autumn gasps.

 

"You promise you're not going-"

 

"Barry, I'm not stupid! I know to avoid my dopple." Autumn says annoyed.


	23. Hide yourself

"Here, put this on. It'll have to do." Ashley shrugs.

 

"It's so... Wouldn't a superhero movie do this?" Autumn laughs.*

 

Autumn tucks her hair under a black baseball cap, she throws on a black zip up hoodie, and she takes Harrison's glasses.*

 

\----

"Call me Amber." Autumn giggles.

 

"You look..." Barry hesitates.

 

"Awful, I know." Autumn makes a face.

 

"I was going to say, odd..." Barry winces.

 

"It'll do. It's the complete opposite of your double." Ashley says.

 

\----

Ashley puts her hair through the back of her dark blue baseball cap, placing dark sunglasses on her face, and she puts a camera strap across her chest.

 

"Paparazzi?" Autumn teases.

 

"Sure, stalker." Ashley laughs.

 

"I'll wear it with honor." Autumn tips her hat.

 

\----

"Alright let's go." Wells sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * That's for you Marvel fans lol


	24. Earth 2

Wells leads them down to the basement. Where Caitlin assists in transporting, the group to earth 2.

 

"Ready?" Barry asks.

 

"No, but yeah." Autumn laughs.

 

Barry takes a hold of Cisco and Wells, he flashes them into the portal, and then he comes back for the girls to do the same thing.

 

\----

On earth 2, everything seemed so shiny an advanced. Everyone who was a bad guy on earth 1, was someone important and of power here. It was like an acid trip, without negative side effects... At least not yet.

 

\----

"This way." Wells says bored, as he leads them to his lab.

 

Barry and Cisco stopped, to take pictures along the way. Earning annoyance from Wells.

 

"Ramon! This isn't a tourist attraction!" Wells yells.

 

"Speak for yourself. We at least want something, to show our grandkids some day!" Cisco says annoyed with Wells.

 

Ashley and Autumn laugh as they wait, for the boys to catch up.

 

\----

"Go in here." Wells orders, as doors open automatically.

 

"Is this your lab?" Barry asks amazed.

 

The lights turn on as soon as they walked in.

 

Wells waves his fist in the air, and the TV turns on.

 

Autumn sits at Wells' desk, while Barry and Cisco look at his "toys".

 

"Ramon we don't have time to-"

 

"Harrison Wells! About time I find you!" A voice oozes with happiness.

 

If Autumn wasn't already sitting down, she would've fallen on the floor.


	25. Bitch

For Autumn it was like looking into a mirror, but it wasn't her.

 

\----

Autumn’s dopple had her hair in a tight bun. With huge amounts, of hairspray holding it together. She wore a form fitting, hot pink, floral summer dress, and matching heels. Her lips were a light shade of pink, her eyes were nude in color, dark pigment on her cheek bones, she was wearing long dangly earrings, and a pearl necklace.

 

\----

"Autumn... A pleasure." Harrison sighs, obviously annoyed already by her presence.

 

"Who is that?" Autumn 2 asks, clear disgust in her voice towards Autumn 1.

 

"Speak for yourself!" Autumn 1 spits back.

 

Harrison puts his hand up, as he moves closer to Autumn 1.

 

"Excuse me, are you a boy or a girl?" Autumn 2 asks.

 

"Are you a lesbian?" Autumn 1 asks.

 

"Look! Autumn I don't-"

 

"Please call me, Miss. Bartelson." Autumn 2 smiles.

 

"You kept his name?" Autumn 1 asks slightly freaked.

 

"It's the name I was born with. Why wouldn't I?" Autumn 2 waves her hand around.

 

\----

Autumn 1 could feel her chest tighten.

 

Harrison glances down at Autumn 1.

 

\----

"What?" Autumn 1 whispers.

 

"He's my dad, and a wonderful man at that." Autumn 2 laughs.

 

"You're joking?" Autumn 1 scoffs.

 

"Obviously not..." Autumn 2 rolls her eyes.

 

Annoyed, Autumn 1 reaches for the paperweight in front of her.

 

\----

Harrison's back is to Autumn 1, Ashley's staring in disgust at the Autumn 2 dopple, while Barry and Cisco play around.

 

\----

Autumn 1 quietly stands up, paperweight in hand, and she moves towards her dopple.


	26. Kindly Leave

"So Harrison, I was wondering-" Autumn 2 begins as she walks around.

 

\----

"Don't!" Harrison whispers in Autumn 1’s ear.

 

Autumn 1 could feel Harrison's hand grab my arm, he pulls her arm behind her back, and he removes the paperweight from her hand.

 

Autumn 1 growls annoyed, as Harrison pushes her back.

 

\----

"What's that person's problem?" Autumn 1 could hear Autumn 2 ask.

 

Harrison and Autumn 1 look over at her, as Autumn 2 stands by the door.

 

“Besides the fact, that you’re a complete-”

 

Harrison purposely clears his throat, loudly over top of Autumn 1.

 

Autumn 1 rolls her eyes, as she turns away from her dopple.

 

\----

"Autumn, I don't have time to talk. Kindly leave, I'll get back to you when I can." Harrison forces a smile.

 

"Fine, but loose the minions." Autumn 2 sticks her nose in the air.

 

\----

The doors automatically open as Autumn 1’s dopple leaves.


	27. I hate her so much

"If I see her again, I'm knocking her lights out." Autumn sighs, as she tries to hold back the tears.

 

"You do that, and you'll be arrested. Which will out us!" Ashley smiles, as she walks over to Autumn.

 

"Everyone knows I’m bi." Autumn scoffs.

 

"I didn't mean like that!" Ashley laughs.

 

"At least you kept your sense of humor. The other you is such a bitch, and way too uptight!" Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"God, I hate me." Autumn says as, she and Ashley both laugh.

 

\----

"You good?" Ashley asks.

 

"No, I still want to knock her out." Autumn pouts.

 

"Come on, we have other things to do." Ashley laughs as she hugs Autumn.

 

\----

"Hey..." Cisco says to himself.

 

Ashley and Autumn turn to look, at the screen behind them.

 

\----

"Is that me?" Barry asks, as he stares at the TV screen.


	28. Earth 2 Ashley

"God, you're more annoying here!" Autumn says, as she covers her ears.

 

"And we thought, he was-"

 

\----

"Dr. Wells- oh... You have visitors."

 

They all turn around to see Ashley's double.

 

\----

Ashley's dopple wore black crop top, matching mini skirt with a pink strip, and a black heel. Her hair was down to her waist in loose curls, her makeup was dark, her lips painted red, Rolex around her wrist, a single diamond earing in each ear, and a huge rock on her finger.

 

\----

"Jesus Christ!" Ashley says painfully.

 

Autumn tries to hide her snicker, from Ashley’s reaction alone.

 

\----

"My husband asked me, to see if you had his... Uh-"

 

"Mrs. Queen, I've been busy. I told him nothing was wrong. So please, stop coming here." Wells says as he closes his eyes.

 

"Dr. Wells, please my husband would appreciate it. If you'd just work for us, we don't see why you'd rather be here." Mrs. Queen laughs.

 

"I told you before, I appreciate the offer. But I enjoy my work here." Wells turns down the offer.

 

"You'd meet someone, at least at our work place. I can't image, anyone decent working at Star Labs." Mrs. Queen shakes her head.

 

\----

"Wow, you're a real peach." Autumn whispers to Ashley 1.

 

"You're worse!" Ashley says, as she shoves Autumn.

 

Autumn giggles as she stumbles forward.


	29. Hit a nerve?

Wells looks back at Autumn.

 

"Sorry." Autumn says, as puts her head down.

 

\----

Wells turns around to walk past Autumn. He lightly hits the brim of her hat.

 

"Hey!" Autumn laughs quietly.

 

\----

"Minions not listening?" Mrs. Queen asks.

 

"She isn't a minion." Wells says angrily, as he turns back to Mrs. Queen

 

"Did I hit a nerve?" Mrs. Queen giggles.

 

"Look I'm very busy, so if you could please-"

 

"Alright. I'll have Oliver call you." Mrs. Queen says as she leaves.

 

\----

"Okay, I'm ready to leave." Ashley says, as soon as her double leaves.

 

Autumn starts laughing, from the mutual feeling.

 

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." Wells nods.

 

\----

The five of them walk back to where they arrived.

 

"Ready?" Barry asks.

 

Cisco opens a portal for them, and Barry runs them back.


	30. Earth 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, sorry.

“Remind me, not to ask for such stupid things again.” Autumn laughs, she could hear Caitlin walking down the hall.

 

\----

"How was it?" Caitlin asks, upon their arrival.

 

"I regret it." Autumn says, as she walks past her.

 

\----

"We ran into our doubles, they're..."

 

"BITCHES!" Cisco and Barry answer.

 

"Oh!" Caitlin says surprised.


	31. I should've known

Autumn walks into Cisco's work room, and she leans on his desk.

 

Autumn couldn’t really the shake the feeling. Of knowing the name her dopple kept.

 

\----

"You see why I don't like, her?" Wells asks.

 

Autumn smiles, as she nods.

 

"I apologize for not telling you-"

 

"About her last name? I should've known." Autumn shrugs.

 

"I have a feeling, your reaction would've remained the same." Wells shrugs.

 

"Probably... But at least I would've known." Autumn nods.

 

"Feel free to take me up on my offer." Wells smirks, as he takes his glasses off Autumn’s face.

 

"Can I at least punch your Barry Allen? Once?" Autumn asks.

 

"I suppose I'd have enough money, to pay a few people off." Wells says, as he removes Autumn’s hat.

 

"I mean, if you weren't already saving it for something." Autumn shrugs with a laugh.

 

“No, I’m just hugely successful at Star Labs. What could I possible do with my money?” Wells says sarcastically.

 

“So you do like me? You really do?” Autumn asks, sarcastically in return as she stands up.

 

Wells shakes his head as he smiles slightly.

 

“I mean, what… you’re a bachelor who just spends his day… respectfully doing, nerdy things.” Autumn says, as she looks around.

 

Wells gives Autumn a look, to approach with caution.

 

“So why not, just use it all to bail me out of jail…. For punching Barry Allen no less.” Autumn laughs.

 

Wells shakes his head slightly, as he turns away from Autumn.


	32. Is he worth it?

“We normally leave, the fancy nicknames to Cisco.” Autumn shrugs. “What, should my jail bird name be... butterfly kisses?”

 

“So you went from punching Barry Allen, to a jail bird… named butterfly kisses no less?” Wells teases.

 

“I did say I’m like a chameleon.” Autumn reminds him.

 

“Would punching Allen, even be worth all of that?” Wells asks as he sighs.

 

“Depends.” Autumn laughs.

 

Wells lifts an eyebrow, as he stares at Autumn.

 

“Do you have anything better in mind?” Autumn asks, as she stands close to him.

 

Wells holds Autumn’s eye contact, as he thinks over something to say.


	33. Way to go

“Dr Wells have you-”

 

“Sorry… um… am I interrupting anything?” Barry asks nervously.

 

“No Mr. Allen, what do you need?” Wells asks, still looking at Autumn.

 

Autumn tries to hold her poker face. She bites her inner lip, to keep from laughing.

 

\----

“I was going to ask… never mind.” Barry says, as he backs away.

 

“On that note, I should get back to work. I’m sure you have something to do.” Wells says, as he turns away from Autumn.

 

Autumn pouts slightly, wondering what he might have said.

 

\----

“I’m sure Onalaska, will have something to ask me now.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“If you ever go back to my earth. Try something more than a baseball cap, and my glasses.” Wells suggests, as he places the cap on Autumn’s head backwards.

 

Autumn laughs as she takes the cap off, and Wells walks out.

 

\----

Autumn tosses the cap on Cisco’s desk, and then she goes to find Ashley.


	34. What were you told?

“Hey.” Cisco says getting Autumn’s attention.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Have you seen Harry?” Cisco asks, as he smiles.

 

“What is that stupid look, on your face for?” Autumn asks, annoyed.

 

“You tell me… is there anything…?” Cisco trails off.

 

“No Cisco, Barry got the wrong idea.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Sure, sure.” Cisco nods, it’s obvious he doesn’t believe Autumn.

 

Autumn groans rolling her eyes again, and she pushes past Cisco.

 

\----

“What?” Ashley asks, when Autumn finally finds her.

 

“What did Barry tell you?” Autumn asks, crossing her arms.

 

“Me? Nothing, why should I know something?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“No, I was just… never mind.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“What? Something going on, between you and Harry?” Ashley asks.

 

“No!” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Okay, from that reaction alone. What is going on?” Ashley asks.

 

“Nothing, alright. I have work to do…” Autumn waves Ashley off.


	35. He did?

“You don’t have any work. So what the hell is up?” Ashley says, as she follows Autumn.

 

\----

“Caitlin, where is Winnie?” Autumn asks, ignoring Ashley.

 

“She’s with Harry, he took her outside.” Caitlin shrugs.

 

“He what?” Autumn asks confused.

 

\----

Autumn didn’t think Wells would do something like that.

 

\----

“Yeah, he asked if I had walked her. I said I hadn’t, so he took her for walk.” Caitlin explains.

 

“Just right outside?” Autumn asks, as she gestures towards the door.

 

“Yeah…” Caitlin nods confused.

 

“I need to see my Winnie.” Autumn says, as she heads towards the door.

 

\----

“You’re avoiding my question!” Ashley points out.

 

“I’m not avoiding anything.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Oh really, should I talk to Barry then?” Ashley challenges.

 

“Barry is an idiot.” Autumn snarls.


	36. Winnie and Wells

Outside Winnie jump on Wells, as they play together.

 

Winnie’s grip is too strong for Wells, causing him to be pulled down.

 

The falls would knock the wind out of the scientist. But Winnie often apologized by licking his face.

 

\----

“She tends to be a little hyper. That’s the Sheltie in her.” Autumn laughs.

 

Wells looks up at Autumn, as he picks himself up.

 

“She may be small for a German Shepherd-”

 

“But she’s damn strong.” Autumn nods.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, that I took her out.” Wells says, as he wipes dirt off his black shirt.

 

“Well if you would’ve at least told me. I wouldn’t mind, but I am concerned that you took her.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

Winnie barks at Autumn, sensing the tension.

 

“I know, mom gets too overprotective of you!” Autumn laughs at herself. “But can you blame me?”

 

Wells smiles as he watches the pair, playfully push each other around.

 

“Do you want why I have her?” Autumn asks Wells, as Winnie bites her hand.

 

“Only if you’re comfortable sharing.” Wells shrugs.

 

“She’s my will to live.” Autumn laughs, as Winnie knocks her down.

 

“What do you mean?” Wells asks.

 

“I went through, we’ll say a “rough patch” a few years back. I wasn’t really myself, I was crying a lot, and I had lost someone I loved.” Autumn clears her throat. “I tried getting by for about a year. I gained weight, I didn’t eat, and I didn’t shower. So one day I was on the internet, looking for a dog.”

 

Winnie barks loudly, knowing the story involves her.

 

“I came upon this woman’s website, she was looking to home some puppies. But the website looked old, so I kept searching. I ended up on her page, at least four times. So I sent her an email, and she sent me pictures of two puppies she had left.” Autumn smiles as she hugs Winnie. “I fell in love with one of the puppies in the picture. So we set a date to meet. On that day, the woman tells me she only has one puppy left. I was worried it wouldn’t be the one I wanted. But when she opened the door and the puppy ran into my arms. It was the puppy I fell in love with, and the rest is history.”

 

Winnie barks again, as she licks Autumn’s face.

 

“That’s really sweet.” Wells nods.

 

“That’s kind of why I’m overprotective of her.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I wouldn’t hurt her.” Wells nods in understanding.

 

“I know, but now you understand what most people don’t about me.” Autumn nods.

 

\----

“I should get back to work.” Wells clears his throat.

 

“Yeah I think Cisco wanted my help.” Autumn says, patting her leg for Winnie to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winnie is my literal dog, she is a German Shepherd/Sheltie mix. She's a medium sized German Shepherd. Which means she's small for her size. But she looks like German Shepherd.  
> The story about Winnie, is also true... but it is the shortened version.
> 
> Oh and Winnie's real name is, Winter. But we call her Winnie obviously. She's jokingly named after Marvel's The Winter Soldier (I'm Bucky Barnes trash).


	37. Can you find the short?

Autumn and Winnie enter Star Labs, before Wells.

 

\----

“We’re not done talking.” Ashley points at Autumn.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"Autumn can you check something for me?" Cisco asks

 

“Yeah what’s up?” Autumn asks.

 

“I keep running into a glitch, can you find it?” Cisco says, slapping his computer.

 

"Yeah, the connection acting up again?" Autumn asks, as she grabs some wire cutters.

 

\----

Wells passes Autumn as he walks inside.

 

\----

"I think so." Cisco nods.

 

Autumn opens an electrical panel on the wall. She starts looking for the shorted wire.

 

\----

"Harry, can you check this formula?" Ashley asks, as she hands Wells her tablet.

 

Autumn screams as she gets shocked.

 

"You okay?" Ashley asks.

 

"Yeah, just a small shock." Autumn says annoyed.

 

"You should be careful." Cisco smiles.

 

"You should've turned these-"


	38. I found it

Autumn’s body hits the floor, before she can finish talking.

 

"FISHY!" Ashley screams, as she rushes over to Autumn.

 

Winnie's by Autumn’s side the second, she hits the floor.

 

\----

Winnie starts whining, as she pushes Autumn’s head with her nose.

 

"What happened?" Wells asks confused.

 

"I don't know, I didn't see anything!" Cisco says, as he starts to panic.

 

"AUTUMN!" Ashley says, as she nudges her.

 

\----

"Son of a bitch." Autumn groans.

 

"Oh thank God..." Ashley sighs.

 

Autumn squints up at everyone.

 

Winnie whines happily, as she licks Autumn’s face.

 

\----

"What happened?" Ashley asks.

 

"My hand smells like barbeque." Autumn smiles, as she lifts her burned right hand.

 

"That's not funny!" Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

"I found the wire at least." Autumn shrugs.


	39. Just a little blood

"Can you sit up?" Ashley asks, as she helps Autumn.

 

"I'm fine." Autumn says, as she pushes Ashley back.

 

\----

"How hard did you hit your head?" Wells asks.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"There's blood, on the floor." Wells says, as he kneels next to Autumn.

 

"I didn't think I hit my head that hard..." Autumn says confused.

 

Autumn touches her scalp, with her good hand.

 

\----

As Autumn lifts her hand higher, she’s met with pain in her shoulder.

 

"Fuck!" Autumn hisses.

 

“What?” Wells asks.

 

"I think the stitches opened." Autumn winces.

 

"We need to patch you up." Wells says, as he helps Autumn stand.

 

\----

“I thought you healed already?” Ashley asks.

 

“I think the shock opened it up again.” Autumn half shrugs. “So when I hit the floor, I opened the stitches.”

 

“Come on I’ll patch you back up.” Wells says, holding Autumn’s arm.

 

\----

“You sure you’re okay otherwise?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yes mom.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Autumn I am so sorry…” Cisco frowns.

 

“Better me than you.” Autumn shrugs, as she walks out with Wells.


	40. That was funny!

Wells takes Autumn to his back office so he can fix the stitches.

 

\---

“Take off your shirt.” Wells says, as he grabs a Fist-Aid kit.

 

“Well this isn’t how I imagined you saying that to me.” Autumn laughs, as she takes off her shirt.

 

\----

Autumn holds her shirt against her chest, as she sits on Wells’ desk.

 

Wells moves Autumn’s hair over her shoulder.

 

“Really?” Autumn asks.

 

“What?” Wells asks confused.

 

“I get no reaction for that comment?” Autumn asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

\----

Wells doesn’t answer as he threads the needle.

 

“Oh come on! That was funny!” Autumn laughs.

 

Wells rolls his eyes.

 

“Well you’re no fun.” Autumn scoffs.


End file.
